Benvenuto
by Shiro OwO9
Summary: Nunca hacen falta los vecinos que te dan la bienvenida cuando te mudas. A Monika la recibió uno en particular. ItaliaxNyo!Alemania


Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Benvenuto.

Colocó la última caja en el piso, se enderezó haciendo un gesto de cansancio, se dirigió a uno de los sillones que estaban en la que ahora era su sala, un poco desordenada por las maletas y cajas que estaban por doquier en la habitación, se ocuparía de ello después, lo que le importaba ahora era descansar un poco; después de todo no todos los días te mudas tu sola a un edificio de apartamentos, ¿verdad?

Esa era Monika Beischmidt, una chica alemana de cabello rubio corto como el de un hombre y unos ojos azules parecidos al hielo y piel pálida, quien había decidido mudarse de su casa para vivir mas cerca de su trabajo ya que si continuaba viviendo en casa con su hermano le quedaría muy lejos.

Se dejó caer en el largo sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del mismo, cerró los ojos unos instantes, solo en lo que se reponía del arduo trabajo que hizo sola la alemana de llevar todas las cajas, que eran pesadas por cierto, al apartamento que estaba en el cuarto piso, de solo recordar que el ascensor no servía se cansaba más y se supone que su hermano mayor, Gilbert, la iba a ayudar a mudarse pero tuvo que irse urgentemente excusándose con que sus amigos necesitaban de su asombrosa persona; suspiró, tan siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarla a subir todos los muebles antes de irse.

Con su antebrazo se cubrió los ojos, esos momentos de tranquilidad era lo que más iba a apreciar ahora que vivía sin compañía alguna, pero echaría de menos a su hermano y a sus perros, no había podido llevarlos con ella por la política del edificio al tener prohibido los animales, su hermano había dicho que se encargaría de ellos pero dudaba un poco si podría hacerlo solo ya que tenía también un pollito que llamaba Gilbird.

Estaba tranquila hasta que escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta que la sorprendieron, no se había dado cuenta que dejó la puerta abierta hasta que vio por ahí asomándose a una chica de apariencia tierna: era rubia de cabello corto y un listón en él, sus ojos eran verdes.

-Buenos días-dijo la chica dulcemente.

-Guten Morgen-dijo en respuesta la otra rubia.

-Veo que acaba de llegar-comentó al ver las cajas que delataban su llegada-, soy Lily y vivo al fondo del pasillo con mi hermano mayor, si necesita algo no dudé en pedirlo.

-¡Vamos Lily!-se acercó un chico rubio con el mismo corte de pelo que la chica, miró a la alemana-Soy Vash-dijo en forma de presentación y se llevó a la menor con él.

La mujer apenas iba a responder a su saludo cuando se fue, miró un momento por donde se habían ido aún sentada en el sillón. Se levantó para poder cerrar la puerta pero alguien llegó para saludarla también.

-Hola-saludó una castaña de ojos verdes-, soy Elizabeta-dijo la chica-vivo al lado-dijo señalando a la izquierda-te traje unos dulces como regalo de bienvenida.

La ojiverde miró la sala llena de cajas de cartón y entró sin permiso, puso el plato con pastelillos sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente la otra.

-Vaya, te falta acomodar aún-dijo curiosa-, ¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó sonriente.

-Nein-negó la de orbes azules-puedo encargarme de esto sola.

-Bueno-dijo la otra saliendo de ahí-si tienes problemas llámame, adiós-se fue dejando a la otra confundida ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que los demás se portaran tan hospitalarios con ella.

Miró los pastelillos y decidió ir a guardarlos en lo que se suponía era su cocina, se levantó del sillón y tomó el plato para dejarlo sobre el comedor y así lo hizo, caminó hacia la sala de nuevo y se quedó parada en medio de todas las cajas.

-Si comienzo ahora seguramente acabaré mañana-soltó un suspiró un poco cansada.

Sería agotador acomodar todo el contenido de las cajas pero alguien lo tenía que hacer, y ya que vivía sola nadie mas lo haría por ella, cogió una de las tantas cajas de cartón y sacó de ahí libros que fue acomodando en un librero color beige que había en la pieza, cuando terminó de acomodar los libros en los estantes fue por otra caja para seguir con su labor pero alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrir la puerta no pudo haberse sorprendido más de lo que lo hizo.

-Hello!-gritaba efusivamente un chico rubio de lentes con un letrero bastante llamativo que decía "Welcome" en colores neones que incomodaban a primera vista-I´m Alfred the hero and you?

-M-Monika-atinó a contestar la europea.

-Vivo a la derecha-comentó el rubio-si tienes problemas no dudes en llamar al héroe, okay?-dijo sonriendo como actor de comercial de pasta dental.

-J-Ja-contestó aturdida por el comportamiento del que supuso era americano.

-¡Alfred F. Jones, deja de molestar a los vecinos!-se oyó una voz que se iba acercando.

Dirigieron su mirada a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y vieron a un rubio de grandes cejas y ojos verdes que se iba acercando.

-Hola Iggy-lo saludó sonriente el de ojos azules.

-No me llames así idiot-decía molesto el otro rubio, miró a la alemana y le sonrió-disculpe las molestias que le puede provocar éste tonto.-dijo amablemente-Soy Arthur, vivo desgraciadamente con éste idiota, era con él o con un pervertido cara de rana.

-Oye-se quejó el aludido.

-Soy Monika, mucho gusto-respondió la mujer.

-Espere un momento, le traeré algo-dijo mientras entraba a su departamento y cerraba la puerta.

-Como todo buen vecino the hero te dará un consejo,-decía el estadounidense serio-si quieres vivir no comas lo que él te dé-susurró asustado.

-¿Eh?-pronunció confundida.

-No lo hagas, es por tu salud-dijo apresurado al notar que la puerta de su departamento se abría.

Regresó el ojiverde con un plato lleno de comida y se lo dio a ella.

-Son scones, disfrútelos-le sonrió educadamente-ahora vámonos Alfred.

-Lo que tú digas love~-decía para molestar al inglés.

-Shut up!-espetó molesto y sonrojado mientras volvía a su departamento.

-See you later-se despidió después de darle el letrero-e insisto en lo de los scones-se fue tras su compañero y cerró ruidosamente su puerta.

La rubia no podía creer la clase de vecinos que tenía, quizás era demasiado tarde para cambiarse a otro lugar al haber pagado tres meses por adelantado.

Colocó el cartel y el plato con scones sobre la mesita que había ahí, ahora sí se disponía a cerrar la puerta para que sus vecinos no la retrasaran en su objetivo de poner todo en su lugar, casi cierra la puerta sino fuera porque antes de lograr hacerlo alguien evitó que la cerrará por completo tocando animadamente la puerta, no le quedó de otra más que volver a abrir la puerta.

-Benvenuto-decía alegremente un castaño con un extraño rulo al lado izquierdo de la cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados-soy Feliciano Vargas ¿y usted bella signorina?

El cumplido la descolocó por completo, normalmente las personas no le decían cumplidos, decían que era fuerte pero nada comparado a lo que le dijo el chico.

-Soy Monika Beilschmidt-dijo sonrojada.

-Qué lindo nombre Monika-sonrió-, quería ser el primero en darte la bienvenida pero mi fratello me llamó para que fuera a verlo y no pude siquiera traerte un obsequio, y eso que vivo enfrente-dijo triste señalando la puerta del apartamento de enfrente pero sonrió inmediatamente cambiando de tema-, yo soy de Italia ¿y tú?

Aunque ella solo quería decirle que quería ocuparse con su equipaje había algo que evitaba que le pidiera que se marchara y la dejara en paz, sentía que si se lo pedía él se pondría triste y algo en ella no quería verlo con un semblante así, su sonrisa debía de estar en su rostro.

Ante estos pensamientos Monika se ruborizó y mejor decidió responder a la pregunta del italiano.

-Soy de Alemania-contestó finalmente.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendido-, eso explicaría lo bella que es usted… y lo alta.

Si se ignoraba lo último que le dijo era obvio que la estaba cortejando, sino fuera porque todas las acciones del castaño la ponían nerviosa ya se hubiera despedido de él y cerrado la puerta rápidamente para olvidarse de todo mientras tomaba una cerveza.

El italiano abrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo los ojos revelando unos orbes dorados que miraban fijamente a la de ojos azules; la rubia se avergonzó al ver los ojos de su vecino, eran hermosos, no podía entender porque los tenía cerrados desde un inicio.

Apartó su vista de la de Feliciano y miró el piso un poco incomoda por sentir la mirada del otro sobre ella, con tal de poner fin a aquella incómoda situación iba a hacer algo que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar.

-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó casi en un susurro pero el italiano logró escucharla.

-Claro, ve~-dijo contento el de rulo.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al chico, cosa que él hizo. Suspiró a la vez que cerraba lentamente la puerta, sentía como si no fuera a ser la última vez que tendría a su vecino de acompañante en su departamento; no sabía cuánta razón tenía en ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Extra~

-¡West, el asombroso yo viene a que bauticemos tu nuevo hogar!-gritaba un albino entrando con un paquete de cervezas y sus dos amigos tras él.

-¿Bruder?-se asomaba desde la cocina la rubia para asegurarse de que era su hermano.

-Ve~, ¿pasa algo?-se acercó también el castaño tras ella.

-Solo es mi hermano, sigamos comiendo-dijo cansada la ojiazul.

-Ve~, ¡Sí!-exclamó alegre volviéndose a sentar para seguir tomando café mientras que comían waffles que los vecinos del piso de arriba le habían dado a Monika como regalo de bienvenida- pero ¿West?-pregunto curioso.

-Es un apodo, me lo puso por el lugar donde nací-contesto la alemana.

**Hola chicos ^-^ la idea del fic la tuvo mi hermana asi que lo único que hice fue escribirlo, a Italia me lo imagino cortejando a Nyo!Alemania en vez de que le tenga miedo y pues por eso la actitud de nuestro querido italiano con la alemana. Por favor díganme que no soy la única que le gusta esta pareja con Alemania de mujer -**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews ;D**

**Arrivederci~**


End file.
